Many types of furniture exist in the marketplace. Some furniture contains features that allow for manual adjustment of the furniture (e.g., a LA-Z-BOY manual recliner, Monroe, Mich.). Other furniture contains powered (e.g., electronically, pneumatically, hydraulically, etc.) actuators that move furniture in an effortless manner (e.g., via the push of a button). Examples of power motion furniture include, but are not limited to, lift-chairs and power recline chairs. Powered lift chairs have been available in the marketplace for some time and are generally used by persons needing assistance in moving from a standing to a seated position and from a sitting to a standing position. Powered lift chairs generally contain a powered lift mechanism (e.g., electronically powered actuator) that raises a chair from a seating position to a raised position in which the seat is raised and tilted forward to assist the person to her/his feet, and likewise, when the lift mechanism is powered in reverse, lowers the person from a standing position into a seated position. Exemplary lift chairs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,960, 4,083,599, 5,931,532, and 4,993,777. Powered recline chairs, and furniture arrangements containing them (e.g., theater seating arrangements, sofas, medical examination chairs used during medical, dental and optical examinations etc.) have also been available in the marketplace for some time (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,002). Many times, these chairs have both a powered lift capability as well as a powered recline capability, are power operated by electric motors or hydraulic motors, and may be moved vertically with respect to a base and/or reclined to place an occupant in a supine position. For example, powered lift chairs are often also powered to move into a reclined position (e.g., when the chair is in a seating position, the back of the chair is powered to recline, and a leg rest portion of the chair is powered to raise, by the powered lift mechanism (e.g., powered actuator).